


DIIL QOTH ZAAM

by Silverheart



Series: Histories of the Dov [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Immortals Making Bad Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chronicle of Durnehviir and his unusual pursuit for power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIIL QOTH ZAAM

The others are fools.

Durnehviir is aware that they all think this of each other, even of Alduin, though none is quite fool enough to voice it. All Dov pursue power, trying desperately to claim a higher place among their kin. It is their nature.

And so the others pursue Magnus’ power or Daedric mysteries or massed Joor worship. Durnehviir, however, believes there are grander powers outside such bland, obvious practices.

There are hidden secrets among the planes, powers that could- perhaps- rival Thu’um. Powers the others fear, because they lack the cunning to navigate these shadows.

Because they fear them.

Durnehviir steps away from the weathered Joor tomes and the broken body of a tortured Vampire Lord freshly, properly dead.

So, that’s how it must be done. That’s how to reach Them.

* * *

Thu’um mixes well with necromancy, which he’d thought it might. That no other has ever tried is astonishing. Not even the Gardener of Men seemed to have whispered it into the ears of Man or Elf.

Perhaps this is a new secret. What a pleasure to find.

Durnehviir circles the mountaintop again. Aginlok had been stronger than him- but he wasn’t stronger than the small horde of Bonemen Durnehviir had summoned to bring the Dovah down. He’d struck the killing blow, of course. Aginlok’s body had been consumed in fire, leaving only his bones sprawled upon the mountainside.

Aginlok would come back- the secret of absorbing Dovah souls was not among Durnehviir’s priorities. But defeat was defeat, and there was something about it that tore a bit of strength from the loser and gave it to the winner. That left Durnehviir with his brother’s bones, for the moment, an intriguing prospect…maybe he would research the idea, after he had brought the others low.

The Bonemen he’d called had collapsed just after bringing down Aginlok. The Masters had told him they were not long for Tamriel, a heartbeat of a summoning, for one of even the Dov’s power.

It wouldn’t be enough. Aginlok had not been as great as many, as Krosulhah or Odahviing, and certainly not as great as Paarthunax or the eldest himself. He’d need more, and lasting, minions.

To his studies, again. He knows better than to bargain for what can be simply learned.

* * *

There is tumult in Tamriel, just the lead edge of it. Durnehviir is uninterested. He keeps getting closer to his goal. Let the others cast themselves against the Joor, victorious but weakened. He will strike then.

There isn’t much time, though. The war is ending, and he needs the secret that will create his army. He will not go play into Daedric hands, but he’s canny enough to deal with the Ideal Masters. They had asked only a pittance last time.

Durnehviir sends out his call, his request.

* * *

This will not last long, he is sure of it. The Joor female is a bit of a pain, though.

“You think yourself wise, dragon?” she snaps.

He ignores her, taking inventory of himself. The energies of the Soul Cairn are seeping into him, he is sure of it. How long has it been? Surely this mouthy Joor is nearly dead.

“They tricked us both.”

“Will you just die already?” he growls, turning towards her. She stumbles back. Always good to see Joor know their place, no matter what they say.

“No,” she sneers, “Don’t you know a Daughter of Coldharbour when you see one?”

Durnehviir rears back in shock. “Vampire!”

She would never die.

They had tricked him.

He would be guarding this Joor until the Soul Cairn itself came undone.

**Author's Note:**

> DIIL QOTH ZAAM means 'Undead Tomb Slave', and is Durnehviir's unique Shout that summons assorted undead from the Soul Cairn. It seems like a pretty good description of the dragon, as well.
> 
> Aginlok is a Dovah I made up for purposes of this tale. 'Fire Lord Sky' is the combination of Words.


End file.
